


Hanging

by Nova_H_Huntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Reader - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, sam/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_H_Huntress/pseuds/Nova_H_Huntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there is a hunt and you want to use yourself as bait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanging

"Are you serious Sam?" I asked, looking at him. I was so angry that my hands were twitching at my sides.  
"Yes Y/N, I am very serious. You can either hang back and stay here with Bobby, or you can actually fight with me and Dean, but we're not using you as bait." He looked at me but I couldn't distinguish what his eyes were saying.  
"DEAN!" My voice echoed and bounced from the walls, and I made my way through Bobby's house, looking for him. "DEAN, WHERE ARE YOU, YOU ASSHAT?" I stepped outside, to see if he was out playing with his car. "DEAN?"  
"WHAT?" He shouted back, rolling out from underneath the Impala.  
"The hunt, Sam-"  
"I don't want her to go if she's just going to be bait." Sam cut me off. I whipped my head to look at him, glaring. Dean looked back and forth between the two of us, and the shook his head, reaching over to grab his beer.  
"Look Sammy, I know that you're worried about Y/N but unfortunately, the only way to gank this mother is to use her as bait. We've already talked about it, and she trusts us to save her, you need to trust that we'll save her."  
"Screw that," I grinned at Sam, "I can save myself."  
I pulled myself up onto my tip toes and pecked Sam on the cheek before running off to get my bag.

"You guys discussed this without me?" Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "What, do I not get a say now?"  
"Sam," Dean looked him square in the face, "She knew that you wouldn't let her do it, I knew that you wouldn't let her do it, it was her idea and it was a good idea, and you know how much I don't like the idea of using Y/N as bait. It's just something that has to be done."  
"Dean."  
"Sam look, I know that you have feelings for her, I've seen the way that you look at her, so I know that you just want to protect her but she's a big girl and she hunts about as good as we do, you have to trust that she can get through this." The two boys shared a look, Sam shook his head and walked back inside.

I blinked my eyes open, the room surrounding me was dark. I tried to think back to how I got here, slowly things started coming back to me. The bait plan had worked, for the most part. My hands were bound, raised over my head, as I dangled from the ceiling. A migraine was starting to spread through my head, I could feel a knot coming up where I had been hit, and my lip was split.  
"My, my, looky who's decided to wake back up and join us." She demon smiled as she paced slowly in front of me, enjoying the view. "You really thought that you could get me with that silly little Devil's trap, but you were wrong."  
"Enjoy this while you can, you ugly demon bitch." I grinned at her, the split in my lip stung, and blood started to drip down my chin.  
"Do you honestly think that your little Winchesters are going to come and save you?" She asked. She was still smiling, of course. "I probably shouldn't say anything, but you're not going to make it out of here anyway."  
"It's really unfortunate that you think so." I smirked.  
"You just wait, you'll see." She walked over to me, ripped the bottom half of my shirt off, exposing my bare stomach. "I do plan on killing you, just so that you know, but not until after the boys get here. You see, you're my bait, and I know that your little fishes are going to bite. You'll lure them here, and we'll make them watch us kill you slowly, and then Dean is next." She laughed.  
"What about Sam?" I asked. Then I noticed the little table on sitting placed a few feet away from me, all of my knives and my gun on it.  
"We're going to hand him off to the boss man. That's all he asked for really, killing off you and Dean is just a bonus. Speaking of which, I need you to make a little call." The demon made her way over to me, plucked my phone out of my pocket, found one of the boys numbers on speed dial, and turned on the speaker. It rang only once before Sam picked up.  
"Y/N?" He asked. "Y/N?"  
"SAM," I called out.  
"Y/N where are you?" His voice was panicked.  
"Sammy, she got me."  
"Now listen here, Sammy." The demon smiled at me again. "You have two hours to come back to where I took my first victim, in the mean time..." She paused to set my phone on the table, and pulled a whip from out of her back pocket and swung.  
My scream filled the air, where the leather met my skin was red hot, and burning. "Don't worry Y/N, we're on our way." Sam called into the phone.  
"Hang in there," Deans voice came from the back ground. I could still feel the burn, but I could push it out of my mind knowing that they we're going to be here soon.  
"I've got this boys, just get here fast." I called, before she ended the call.  
"The next two hours, it's going to be you, me, these knives, and this whip." She laughed, hitting me with it again. Once again, my scream ran through the room, before she moved to cover my mouth with a piece of tap.

"She's going to be alright, Sammy." Dean said, as they pulled up the the abandon building that the first body was found in. "She's one of the strongest people we've ever met."  
"I know, I just.. I can't get her screams out of my head. If anything happens to her, I don't know what I'm going to do." Both of the boys got out of the car, they had made it with forty minutes to spare. Armed and ready, they made their way inside.  
In the middle of the room Y/N was hanging from the ceiling, her shirt ripped across the middle, her stomach exposed and bloody. Dean glanced over at Sam, he already knew what Sam was thinking. "Easy Sammy, we don't know where that bitch is." Slowly, both boys made their way to the middle of the room were Y/N was hanging, Sam walking forward towards her slowly, Dean covering his back.  
When he was right in front of her, he couldn't help but look her over. Almost every visible part of her skin was covered in gashes. He reached out to hold her waist, and her eyes slowly and painfully opened.

My eyes still felt heavy, my whole body ached and burned. When I managed to get them open, Sam was standing in front of her.  
"Hey Y/N, it's okay now, we're here." She could see the sadness that filled his eyes.  
"Get a hold of her Sammy." Dean said, cocking his gun. A loud bang sounded and I could feel myself falling, dropping into Sam's arms. I winced as my torn burning skin came in contact with him, he looked down at me, I could see the worry in his face.  
"I want to kill her." I said after pulling the tape from my lips. A burning rage filling my bones to the point where it was almost enough to block out the pain.  
"Are you okay Y/N?" He voice was quiet, soft.  
I nodded at him, thrusting my wrists in his direction. "Can you get this off please?"  
Sam got to work on my binding, while Dean kept whispering at us to hurry. Just as the rope dropped from my aching wrists, i heard the click-clack of the demon bitches high heals.  
"Shit." I hissed.  
"Well, I do say the two of you have earned some credit, you're early." She grinned at us. Sam pushed me behind him, Dean also stepping in front of me.  
"What the hell do you want?" Dean growled at her.  
"It's not about what I want boy, but if you don't mind, I'll have my toy back." The demon swished her wrist and threw me across the room. My body exploded with pain, the wounds from the beating mixed with the force of the wall. Sam tried to run towards me, but she thrust me back into the air. "Do not move Mr. Winchester, unless you want that pretty face smashed into the ground."  
He looked back at me, begging me to be okay with his eyes alone. "What do you want from us?" Sam demanded.  
"You, Sam. My boss has had his eyes on you, and I must deliver you. I mean, sure it's not the easiest of tasks but it'll look great on the resume." She started to pace, flicking her wrist back and forth slightly, weaving me across the room, but being careful not to smash me into anything -yet. "See, I wasn't sure how this was all going to work at first, but then it hit me... get the girl. I mean, of course.. of course you would come for her. You would go out of your way to save anyone, but she is special. There was no way of you just leaving her here to rot, not since you have feelings for her."  
I looked between her and Sam. She was just trying to piss him off, make him jump. There could have been no truth behind her words, she was a demon after all, and besides, it had barely been a year since his girlfriend died, there was no way he would have been over that yet.  
"That's not true."  
"Oh don't try and fool anyone Sam. I know it, you know it, your brother knows it, Hell, ever she knows it and she's over there trying convince herself she's wrong. This," she pulled me up to Sam, i stuck my arm behind him quickly, pulling the knife from his jeans and shoving it quickly into the back of my own, "this is my bargaining chip." Once again she tossed me up into the air, and then pulled me over to herself. "If you want her, come and get her."  
"If I give myself up, you let her go." He tried to bargain.  
"I'll think about it." She smirked.  
"I promise to come with you, but you have to let her make it to the car with my brother." His voice was strong and steady, he knew what he was doing. "Put her down, and I'll make my way over to you."  
"Hmm." She considered. "Alright, deal." I could feel her grip on me release as I hit the ground, Dean slowly made his way over to me. "You two are free to go."  
"Bad idea." I said, yanking the knife from my pocket and shoving it onto her. This time it was hear screams that filled my ears, as little bolts of lightning spread across her body before it fell to the floor. "Let's get the hell out of here."  
Both of the boys came to my side, each one pulling an arm over their shoulders to hoist me up so that they could carry my to the car.

"That should be the last one." Dean said, as he cut the dental floss that he had used to stitch one of my knife wounds up with. "I'm going to pick up a six pack, anyone want anything?" Both Sam and I shook our heads and watched him head out.  
"Hey Y/N, I just wanted to say-"  
"No, it's okay Sammy, I know. You were right, I shouldn't have used myself as bait." I gave Sam a glace before looking down to realize that his fingers were still intertwined with mine, as they had been while Dean was playing doctor.  
"No, no.. I was gonna say that you did a really good job hanging on while you waited for us, and even after. I'm so proud of you for doing that, and I should have known that if anyone could handle it, it would have been you. I saw you dangling there, blood everywhere and I thought that I was going to lose you. It's the worst feeling I've had in a long time. I can't lose you Y/N, I can't lose another person that I want to be in love with."  
I put my hand up to Sam's face, running my fingers from temple to his jaw. "Thank you, Sammy." I said quietly, before resting my hand on his cheek, using it to pull his face down to mind, pressing my bloody, cracked lips up into his full, soft lips. His hands carefully made his way to my face, locking me into his kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that I've just whipped up today to say that I have posted something. If you have any suggestions, if you like it and want more, or if you want me to whip you up something, let me know. I'm always open for anything, just leave me a little something to keep me going.   
> XO Nova.


End file.
